Loki's Punishment
by queengenie
Summary: Takes place after the events of the Avengers movie. Loki must face Asgardian justice for his misdeeds, but he escapes before his punishment in search of answers about his father, Asgard, and the dark arts. His former mentor holds the answers, but at what price? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Here's yet another Loki fanfic. Just a one-shot, but I might add more to it if enough people like it. Enjoy!

I suppose I deserve this torture. After all, I am considered one of the greatest super villains to ever grace Earth with my presence; it's only fitting that I should endure one of the more brutal punishments. Maybe I should consider this an honor? After all, it's not every day that the King of Asgard inflicts such a brutal punishment on a member of the royal family. Oh Odin, I always knew I could count on you to use sheer violence to disfigure me. What were your exact words at the trial? Ah yes, I remember: you said that "As my son, you are meant to represent and honor the people of Asgard's hopes and desires. For your attempted annihilation of Earth, for betraying the royal family, and for forsaking your duty as Prince of Asgard, your mouth shall be sewn shut." How could I ever forget those words, father? You are correct, I should have known better than to forsake my princely duty! I mean, I'm the bastard son of a Frost Giant you oaf. What allegiance could I possibly have to the people of Asgard, a people who regard my race as a den of slovenly, disgusting, violent monsters?

Idiots, the whole lot of them. And for the record, I wasn't trying to destroy Earth, I was trying to enslave it. There's a difference you know between a human who has been reduced to ashes and a human who cowers before in fear, bound by shackles. Honestly, Odin, you of all Asgardians ought to know that. Did you not lead the Asgardians to war against the Dark Elves a century ago and enslave many of their race? True, you freed them, but only after torturing the vast majority of them. I suppose slavery is only okay if you're the slave master, am I right?

No matter. What has been done cannot be undone. In my quest to create a perfect society, I failed and must now face Asgardian justice. After my mouth is sewn shut, I will be locked in a dungeon, until such time as Odin feels I have suffered enough and can return to the society that hates me. At least before all of this happened, I was merely the quiet prince or the scholarly prince. Some even said I was the trickster prince. True, I never had my brother's popularity or strength, but I was not hated. Merely ignored and teased and forced into spending long days and long nights alone. In a way, this punishment will be no different than my childhood. Lucky me, I'll even get to see Thor.

After my sentencing, Thor blubbered like a baby and demanded that he be the one to sew my mouth shut and the one who will bring me my food and water once a day. All food will be reduced to liquid form and then Thor will squeeze it into my mouth, between the leather strings, via a dropper. Lovely, isn't it? To be quite honest, as much as I despise Thor, I do admire his vast and unyielding capacity for love. He loves me, he loves that mortal girl whom he only knew for two days, he loves Odin, he loves the people of Earth, the Avengers, puppies, food, violence, and everything he has ever laid eyes on. I should be so honored that he loves me, even after my attempted enslavement of Earth.

Quite possibly the worst part of all of this is that no one understands my true goal, my pure motive behind all this. All I wanted was to free the people of Earth from the burden of self-identity. With self-identity comes self-esteem and the need to question one's own worth and place in the vast, uncaring universe. With me as their King, the people of Earth would no longer need to doubt themselves. They could lead happy, fulfilling lives under my rule. Everything would be planned out for them and they wouldn't have a care in the world. If only.

It's getting dark now; in approximately six hours, at the crack of dawn, I will be taken to the torture chamber, Thor will sew my mouth shut, and I will be imprisoned. Well, if that doesn't help me get a good night's sleep, nothing will, I suppose. The whole of Asgard will turn out to watch. The love of violence never really dies out. I'll play the part of the cruel villain and Thor the part of the loving, brave brother, who is only doing this for the good of Asgard. Odin was right all along: Thor will make a wonderful King. Had I become ruler of Earth, all of the people would have bowed down to me and obeyed my every whim, thanks to the power of the Tesseract. The people of Asgard don't even realize it, but they're already obeying Thor's every desire. They bend and twist to his beliefs, always taking his side, even when he's blatantly wrong. They see him as a hero, instead of the idiotic buffoon that he truly is and me as the monster.

Well, so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!

Light seeps into my cell, stinging my eyes and reminding me that today is the day of my punishment. And, of course, the whole of Asgard has turned out to watch. As usual, I'm spot on about their lust for gore. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I murmur to myself.

"Yes, yes it is," a deep voice intones. "But beautiful for whom?" That voice! I would recognize that voice anywhere; I could go a thousand years without hearing that voice and know that it was him.

"Alabastar!" I cry. "What are you doing here?" But my former master ignores my questions, as he often did, and instead steps into the light so that I can observe him better. He hasn't changed a whit since I last saw him a century ago. Long, black hair cascades over his shoulders and his blue eyes stare right into mine. Word of advice, don't ever enter into a staring contest with Alabastar; I know from personal experience that you will not win.

In three quick strides, he's crossed the dungeon floor and stands, towering above me. "Is it not obvious?" he smirks. "I've come to see my favorite apprentice get what's coming to him. You've certainly been busy Loki, haven't you?" he grins, taking my chin in his hand. His grip is so strong that I instantly know that resistance will be futile. Knowing Alabastar, any attempt to escape his grasp could very well result in a broken jaw. "Now, won't this be fun?" he coos. "I can't wait to see what Thor has in store for you. Fitting, isn't it, that the true son of Odin should deliver your punishment, no?"

At this, I wrench away from his grasp and he removes his hand, although I know deep down that I am only free because he allows it. "It matters not!" I reply. Alabastar merely smirks and I'll bet he was pissing himself the night before in elation over my verdict. With a quick wave of his hands, he conjures up a stool to sit upon. Despite my fierce hatred for my former master, the one who taught me magic, I cannot help but be impressed. If anything, he knows the craft of magic better than anyone in Asgard, maybe even the entirety of the Nine Realms. I have much more to say to him, but I hold my tongue. It wouldn't do to make him an even bigger enemy than he already is.

Alabastar clears his throat. "I could help you Loki, you know," he says. "I could help you escape all of this, if you like." And then he smiles that wolfish grin of his, all tooth and blazing white. "For a price of course."

"Of course," I snap. "Honestly, do you take me for a fool? I will never trust you ever again." Alabastar shakes his head.

"Here." He thrusts a vial of blood, although I am not sure of what species, into my hand. "If you should ever need me, drink this." I want to smash the vial on the ground, but knowing Alabastar he's probably got several back up vials as well. And, in a puff of smoke, Alabastar disappears, and I can hear him chuckling to himself all the while. Bastard. I hear three loud, long, knocks on the door; Thor has arrived to administer my punishment.

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments, but no flames please. You'll find out more about Alabastar in later chapters and the plan he has for Loki!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi everyone! For those of you who have been reading this story, thank you so much! It really means a lot. Also, happy Monday! When I woke up today, I definitely did not want to go to class. Then again, I never do. And now, on to the next chapter!

With a great big bang, the door burst open to reveal none other than dear old dad and Thor. Oh, so Odin wished to grace me with his presence today? How delightful. Two guards trail behind the pair, and they immediately surge forward and yank me out of my cell, practically shoving me up the long staircase towards the outside world. I bang my knees several times and one of the slimes has the nerve to laugh at me. The other, wisely, keeps silent. Behind me I can practically hear Thor's fists clench and I know he wants to hit the guard, but then again, that wouldn't be proper conduct for the future King of Asgard.

We emerge from the dungeon and begin the mercifully short trek to the Arena. The Arena is where all criminals of Asgard receive their just desserts, and yes, there is always a crowd gathered to watch. I must be one of the more popular deviants; Asgardians are everywhere as far as the eye can see. Young and old, fat and thin, educated and illiterate, they have come, to see the great and terrible traitor Loki's mouth sewn shut by his own step-brother. What do these people know, anyhow? They know nothing of true power. In another life I could have been their king, but these fools will never recognize that. Like sheep to a slaughter, they revel in their ignorance and their constant onward trek to a life that will bring them nothing but misery.

We reach the entrance to the Arena and the guards yank open the huge, wooden doors and I am once more thrust into yet another unfamiliar, unwelcoming situation. They lead me to the center of the arena, towards a long, blood-stained wooden table. Leather straps dangle off of it, with silver, shiny buckles hooked on their ends. The guard who laughed at me grabs a fistful of my hair, while the other grabs my ankles, and they hoist me up onto the table, in preparation for the administration of my punishment. The straps are quickly laced over my body and tightened so much that I could not move an inch even if I wanted to. Quite frankly, escape would be futile at this point anyhow; even if I could leave Asgard, I have enemies all over the universe thanks to my exploits. Odin waves his arms and the crowd slowly quiets down. It has begun.

"Citizens of Asgard," he cries out, "Today marks the punishment of Loki for his evil deeds and crimes against the denizens of Earth!" Once more, the crowd screams in enthusiasm and I can feel their hatred and eagerness wash over me like a tidal wave. "Today, Loki Laufeyson will have his mouth sewn shut until such time as I see fit to undo his punishment." Odin then hands Thor the needle and the leather threads. I see Thor's hands, hands which have killed countless beasts and enemies, tremble, but only for a second. He bows his head and struts over to the table. It is at this point that the crowd's jeers become nearly deafening and thankfully Thor's head eclipses the crowd from my view. "I'm so sorry," Thor whispers. And, just as he is about to begin, I hear a soft chuckle behind me—it's Alabastar.

"You still have time, you know," he says. "You're looking for answers, are you not? Answers about your heritage, yes? You don't really belong here on Asgard. You're a good person, Loki. Don't you want to fulfill your destiny?" And there he is, standing right above, right next to Thor, invisible to all except me. It must be my lucky day. Beside him, Thor wipes the sweat off his brow and I'll bet you anything that he thinks my distress is due to what's coming to me. Bring it on, I say. The Chitauri did much worse when they tortured me. A little lip sewing is nothing compared to what I've experienced.

I shake my head and indecision flashes behind Thor's eyes. A quick glare from Odin steels his resolve and the strap is threaded through the rusty needle. Thor grasps my chin, steadying it with his fingers. The point of the needle is inserted slightly under my lower lip and I can feel a small rivulet of blood begin to flow. With one swift prick, the needle bursts through my lower lip, and a short yank later, emerges from my upper lip into the vermillion above. One stich done, only about a hundred to go. According to ancient Asgardian law, the punishment must hurt as much as possible, but Thor, bless his heart, is going as gently as he possibly can.

A smack from Odin, however, ensures that this relatively painless trend will not continue. A small part of me wishes to defend my brother against Odin. He has always been the favored son, but even so, no one is immune from Odin's foul temper. I remember, when we were children, but no, I will tell that tale another time. It is too painful for even now. "Don't forget to smile," coos Alabastar. "And remember to keep to your voice in tip top shape. You'll need it in order to complete the spell and enter Laufey's secret chambers."

"What are you babbling on about," I snarl. Thor's eyes widen and he shakes his head, no doubt believing that I've begun to go mad. Alabastar smiles that crazy grin of his again and twirls his hair.

"You mean you don't know?" he questions. "The secret chambers, where all of the records about your birth are held. About what really happened that fateful day Odin found you. You mean he never told you?" I can only stare at Alabastar as questions percolate in my mind. What chambers? What secret information? What in the world was he talking about?

"I can help you," he continued. "Nod your head yes if you want my help and no if you wish to remain in ignorance. The choice, quite simply, is yours." I detect no malice in my former mentor's eyes, but this means nothing. He's a master of disguise and deceit. He's also my only ticket out of here; thanks to the shackles put on my wrists, I am incapable of using magic and only a high-ranking magician such as Alabastar can pull them off. Perhaps I could trick him into setting me free and then I could exact my revenge on him. It wouldn't be easy of course, but then again, I did almost conquer Earth. I am just as capable of leaving my mark on him as he is of leaving his mark on me. I nod yes and Alabastar smiles. With a snap of his fingers the guards next to me burst into flame.

Soon the whole of Asgard is screaming, in a desperate attempt, I assume, to put out the fire. Because after all, what puts out fire better than the expulsion of hot air? Odin cries out for water and Thor runs to oblige him, which rather surprises me. Typically the brute uses mere force to solve his problems. I half expected him to beat the guard unconscious, which would have been most amusing. Alabastar then snaps his fingers once more and a puff of purple smoke covers us and everything begins to spin around and around. My bonds loosen and then, finally, I am free. He grabs my arm with a firm grasp and I can see an evil glint in his eye. "Finally," he mouths, and then we are off, to destinations unknown.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please leave comments! Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out what happens to Loki! I hope to have it up soon! **


End file.
